Yi Qi Zou Dao
by Lyndz34
Summary: You'll find out the meaning of the title soon enough. Harry/OC, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/OC. Please read and review. Flame throwers will be sent to Heck.
1. Rowdyruff Fluff!

Yi Qi Zou Dao  
  
By Des-Diablo  
  
First Verse+ Chorus:  
  
Shi fou hai ji de Cong qian mei li de tian se Na shi tian hen lan, wo men,  
  
De wei lai dou zai bu yuan di fang, qing lang zhe  
  
Yi qie dou bian le Sheng ming bu zhi, shi kuai le Nong nong hei wu, long zhao wo men, Bao feng yi jiu yao lai le  
  
Dan shui shou bu neng, Jian bing zhe jian, zhan wen Wo men you xing he yong ai, chuang zao, Ran xing de zhi jian dan sheng  
  
Chorus:  
  
Zai wo xin zhong, wo zhi dao,  
  
Zhe shi yong heng, de chang pao  
  
Hao bu rong yi, Lai dao zhe li, Ming tian he yong shui geng duo rong yao De zhi qi jiao se, ban yan hao Qian li yi fu, mei yi miao He wo de jia ren, He wo de peng you, Jian se mu biao, Shou qian shou, Yi qi zou dao  
  
Sorry, I can't give u the meaning! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was midnight, and a small, dark-haired boy with bright green eyes was lying on a bed, frowning.  
  
Harry Potter wasn't very much of a normal boy. He, for one, was a wizard who would soon be in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He stood up. He had heard something strange. It sounded like the creak of someone coming up the stairs.  
  
Harry hesitated. He wondered if he should take the risk to open the door. He suddenly heard whoever it was knocking on his door.  
  
"And I told Aunt Shani we were just going to visit Harry!"  
  
That voice was very familiar indeed. Could it be-  
  
"Demonica Madellaine Shanice Diablo!" hissed another girl's voice.  
  
"All right Des, all right!"  
  
Harry quickly opened the door, but with his wand out, just in case. It soon proved useless, since the Rowdyruff Girls were standing outside, grinning at him.  
  
"Surprise!" whispered Des, his girl-(Yes, I am. No flames from anyone at all. If you visited my profile, you should already know this.)-friend .They had asked each other out at the same time on the Hogwarts Express back home.  
  
"Hi, Des!" he whispered just as quietly, leaning towards her slightly(HINT HINT HINT!) but she just smiled and hugged him. He just noticed that her large(but normal size!) amethyst violet eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy.  
  
"What're you three doing here?" whispered Harry. "My aunt and uncle would'nt be very pleased."  
  
"We know. We came to pick you up. We're staying at Professor Lupin's house for the rest of the holidays, and you have to come too!"  
  
"Really? Great!"  
  
"But first we have to stop by home and face who, at this moment, is one of the most terrible, bloodthirsty creatures of the night," Des said, and winced.  
  
"Aunt Shani." The girls finished.  
  
"Can I come?" "Sure you can, Harry! We'll drop a note to your relatives telling them why you aren't here."  
  
They wrote the note and left by Portkey to Heck. Harry's spirit was soaring high in the air.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, how's that for a first chapter? The real point of the story will be revealed in the next chapter, or maybe the third one, but in the meantime, Please keep the reviews coming!  
  
~Des 


	2. Heck

Chapter 2  
  
NOTE: Malekieh is pronounced as Mahl-lek-kee (I got the name from a writer whose name I forgot, but the story was a PPG one)  
-Rhianna is pronounced Rhye-ann-ah  
-Shanice is pronounced Sheh-neez  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Phew!" sighed Mo, pushing her long silky brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Phew is right."  
  
The three of them got guilty looks on their faces immediately as they turned to face their current nemesis: their Aunt Shani, full name Shanice Rhianna Diablo.  
  
The explosion would take place any time now.  
  
Five..four..three..two..one.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL HOW WORRIED WE WERE? HOW DARE YOU GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
"Shani, please calm down and let me ask them what they have to say for themselves," said Shailee Diablo as she walked forward.  
  
"We just."  
  
"Harry!" Shakira Diablo exclaimed.  
  
"We had NO IDEA.." Shani's voice trailed off as she stared at him. Harry could feel himself turning as red as the skin of the lobster-like man who was walking towards them.  
  
The Rowdyruffs sweatdropped and got guilty grins on their faces.  
  
"Uh..hi Dad!"  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Mr. Diablo asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Um."  
  
"DO-YOU-HAVE-ANY-IDEA-WHAT-TIME-IT-IS?" he yelled, prodding each of his daughters with his claw at each interval. "I AM SURPRISED AT YOU, YOUNG LADY!" he shouted at Des. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE YOUR SISTERS DON'T GET INTO ANY MISCHIEF!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Mallie(mahll-lee), you don't have to be so loud! You'll wake up your whole kingdom at this rate!" moaned another red-skinned young man in pajamas, rubbing his green eyes sleepily. In his claw was a large pillow with a silk cover.  
  
"You tell him, Maxie! MALEKIEH DIABLO! I AM ASTOUNDED AT YOUR BEHAVIOUR!" screamed a tall, brown-haired woman (normal!) in a pale blue dressing gown, her glasses slipping down her nose.  
  
"But Kristy."  
  
"GO BACK TO BED THIS INSTANT AND LET ME DEAL WITH THE KIDS!" she shrilled angrily at him.  
  
"Okay, okay," he grumbled, yawning. "I AM too tired from all that yelling anyway."  
  
"Dad isn't usually like that," said Di apologetically.  
  
"He certainly isn't. He's just irritated because he's had a rather difficult time at one part of the day. You guessed it. It was that wretched Marik (thanks a lot Ivygreen!) again," Mrs. Diablo put in.  
  
"Being a king isn't too easy," grinned Maximillian Diablo, usually called Maxie, sleepily.  
  
Harry's eyes went round immediately.  
  
"King?"  
  
"Yup. Dad's the King of Heck, Mum's the Queen.."  
  
"Naturally, I am."  
  
"Yeah Mum. And of course, we're the.." Des trailed off, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Princesses. I know very well you are, since I'm your brother, AND the Prince, soon-to-be-King, of Heck!" said a young man with red skin and claws(I don't need to say this.All males in the Noble and Most Ancient Family of Diablo have these) who had just come in. "Him.you know perfectly well you're not supposed to be out of bed at this hour!" scolded his mother, since their aunts and uncle had already left.  
  
"Did you forget there was a pajama party tonight, Mum?" smirked Him, showing his white teeth in an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no. Here we go again!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Did you like it? Please review. I know very well that you don't get it, but if you read my profile bio carefully, you will!  
  
~Des 


	3. A bit of SiaofenJunying

"Him, we can't stay for the concert..." said Shu Li, also known as Mo, sheepishly.  
  
"I know," he informed her. "Jun-qing just told me."  
  
Jun-qing, or Shoomy, gave a weak smile.  
  
~ ~  
  
"SIRIUS PADFOOT SIAOFEN LEE BLACK!" shrilled a furious voice.  
  
Addressed person was hiding behind a large statue in the hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
The shrieker, by the name of Shakira (nothing at all to do with any singer) Tufty Jun-ying Diablo.  
  
She transformed into her gold-furred dog form and, with her famous tuft of a tail which always stood up and which she could swish very easily (hint: Lady and the Tramp) bobbing, she sniffed out her mate, who had also transformed.  
  
"Woof?" whimpered the big black canine.  
  
"Ruff!" retorted his blue-eyed companion.  
  
They both changed back in an instant.  
  
"So.. When I'm around, I want none of your-'' she pointed at him "- chuleria."  
  
"Oh all right, Kiree," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't call me Kiree!" was the retort.  
  
"What's going on here?" enquired Jun-ting, or Shanice, walking tiredly up.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Come on everyone, we hafta gota bed," moaned Des, yawning and stretching. She was already wearing her white nightgown.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mo sleepily, "there's a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
Want to find out what the 'lot to do' is? Review and I'll update as soon as this weekend!  
  
Oh come on, you didn't think Des would leave you hanging, did you? I'm hurt at what little faith you have in me!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Morning Kiree," yawned Sirius as he stretched and pulled the sheets off himself.  
  
"Same to you, Siaofen," she yawned back as she got out of her bed and smoothed her nightgown. (A/N: They sleep in the same room, yeah, but they have separate beds of course!)  
  
In the next rooms, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were doing the same thing.  
  
In a few minutes, everyone stumbled out of their rooms, fully dressed.  
  
"Here are our guests," grinned Remus as he led Harry forward.  
  
The next moment, Harry was staring in shock.  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
Okay. That's all I'm gonna do for now. Typing is much more tedious than it seems, and I have an exam coming. But I have six days' holiday soon, so I'll update ASAP!  
  
~ Des 


End file.
